


Disney quote challenge 2

by AzureAngel2



Series: Disney challenge [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: Three foster brothers prepare to travel to a family reunion.





	Disney quote challenge 2

**2\. Crix Madine (Coruscant, 19 BBY)**

Your new Imperial uniform suits you flawlessly, but a part of you longs for the old Republican design. This _coup d'etat_ came over the galaxy with no warning what so ever. Sometimes it seems like a bad dream. But all of you are fully awake.

Members of the Jedi Order have tried to murder the Supreme Chancellor. Well, that is the official version anyway. You always try to approach a fact from different point of views. For there is always more than one truth. Nagina pointed that out to you a long time ago and you stick to her advice. Because she is the non-official niece of Sheev Palpatine. She knows about falsehood and secrets hidden in the open.

You look into the mirror again, at the young man that you have become against all odds.

In the Name of the Galactic Empire your superiors want you to form storm commandos and led those in their early missions. This is an honour for you.

The galaxy needs a lot of healing after the chaos and sorrow the Clone Wars have brought on everybody. Millions of dead citizens, including your brother-in-law Barin Samye.

How you miss the mischievous, always good-humoured prankster! In one of his famous Corellian drinking competitions he had been able to finish an entire bottle of Whyren's Reserve without knocking out. For a man who had been just 1,6 metres high this was quite an achievement.

Dealing with Nagina's husband taught you never to judge anybody by their body seize or outer appearance.

You readjust your cap, that covers most of your ginger coloured hair.

Many decades ago, in a different life, you were found wandering the streets of Coronet. You were undernourished and no grown-up had been at your side.

Due to some mix up at the local orphanage you ended up on the planet Chandrila far away from your home world Corellia. Suddenly, you were part of a large foster family that took you in with love and true dedication.

“Nay, you look better without that toilet lid on, carrot!” Berch announces and ribs the cap from your head again.

“Don't!” you reprimand him in your best officer's voice, but it is hopeless really.

Since ages your foster brother has this unnerving fixation with your hair, always messing it up. He should get a girl-friend or even better, a pet.

“Are we really allowed to see Nagina on her forty-first birthday?” you ask for the forth time in a row.

Finally, Dravits lowers himself to answer from the far end of your room. “Since Krennic took off with her to Scarif, I have been working on that.”

“Paper does not blush, I suppose?” you challenge him.

Dravits snorts at you. “I have my special ways into the Emperor's office. Trust me, my plan will work. He won't notice until its too late.”

You roll your eyes at the blond, haggard man who is also a foster brother of yours. Until now he has been lurking around, no doubt searching for embarrassing information on you. It comes in handy that you have no social network account, because he likes to hack into those.

As Republic Intelligence agents both Berch and Dravits ended up with ISB straight after the end of the Galactic Republic. But they are not overly happy with the recent changes. In the past they only had monitored Separatists activities. Now it seems to them that they have to spy on innocent civilians who committed no crime apart from freedom of opinion and speech.

You adjust your collar.

Nagina must be devastated. Especially about the purge of the Jedi Order.

Your foster sister is worth gold. Therefore you need to protect her from Krennic with all might. He never did her any good. Your foster parents should have put their foot down when she volunteered to babysit him.

“And Mama and Papa can manage with so many people invading their home?” you muse aloud.

Berch shrugs, still playing around with your cap. “I can sleep in a tent if I have to.”

You also would not mind that, but you fear that there is no way that the Emperor will not sanctioned the Anil family reunion. He cares for his only niece in ways you were never able to understand.

“The three of us could share a tend,” you suggest, fully aware of the consequences for your hair and, in Dravits' case, your belongings.

Berch makes a face. “Just because momma always says that family means no one gets left behind or forgotten, carrot, it does not mean that I have to bear your snoring.”

_“Ihn Corellisi nyeve min bhiq suman ehin nyiad,”_ you mutter under your breath, thinking of Nagina on far away Scarif. _A Corellian never turns his back on someone in need._

Krennic is known for getting others in sticky situations, but makes it hard to get a legal grip on him. Since he is with the infamous Tarkin Initiative, it has gotten even worse to follow his activities. But you are sure that he is up to know good, even though he adores your foster sister like a saint.

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> The complete Wermo's Guide for Old Corellian  
> Wookieepedia – The Star Wars Wiki  
> Jedipedia, a free German Star Wars-Encyclopaedia


End file.
